Grifinória Pela Primeira Vez
by Menina.Maru
Summary: ºPara o Projeto Lovely Lily, do Fórum 6Vº Era a primeira vez que Lílian Evans era uma grifinória. E, como todas as primeiras vezes, inesquecível.


**Grifinória Pela Primeira Vez**

by Menina Maru

Ok, depois desses dias devo dizer que o SiSU é, simplesmente, a melhor forma de evenenar e matar malignamente as pessoas. Se Hitler tivesse descoberto isso, anos atrás, teria vencido a Segunda Guerra, prontofalei. Nesse contexto, fica óbvio que eu não escrevi, eu PARI essa fic, com direito a dores de parto e um pós-parto traumatizante. Pelo menos ela é fruto do meu amor com o Severo e ele segurou lindamente minha mão durante todo o processo consegui entrar com uma das minhas opições de curso, não que isso interesse muito, mas...

._.

Enfim, ao que** realmente interessa**.

_Para o Projeto Lovely Lily, do Fórum 6V._

_Tema: O Primeiro Dia de Lílian em Hogwarts_

_**REVIEWS, VIU?**  
_

* * *

Primeiras vezes são, _obrigatoriamente_, inesquecíveis. Se elas são chatas, lindas ou assustadoras era por que elas o precisavam ser para merecerem o título de "Primeira Vez".

E, por mais que Severus tivesse lhe descrito cada detalhe de Hogwarts como se já conhecesse o castelo, ela não conseguiu impedir seus lábios pequeninos de formarem um O de espanto e admiração quando adentrou na construção pela primeira vez. E não foi só na entrada. Seu coração _quase_ saiu pela boca quando se jogou contra o muro da suposta plataforma 9³\4 e não sentiu nenhuma dor; em vez disso um cheiro de fumaça quente e barulho de locomotiva a invadiram. O modo como aquele inocente Severus a pegou pela mão, guiando-a dentro do vagão, da primeira vez que viu James – e, junto, da primeira vez que o chamou mentalmente de idiota.

Ela via fascinada os barcos cruzarem aquele lago sem auxílio de remadores ou de correnteza enquanto as luzes do Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts ficavam cada vez mais perceptíveis. O caminho até o Salão Principal do castelo foi longo o suficiente para ela ficar cansada, mas só lembrou-se disso assim que sentou-se para ouvir o discurso do diretor. Lílian Evans até que tentou, mas não havia prestado muita atenção no que o velhinho dizia, só mordia os lábios em insatisfação quando via os olhos de petróleo de seu amigo tão distantes dela, na mesa da Sonserina. Talvez por isso sua roupa demorara tanto para adquirir os tons de vermelho e dourado do uniforme da Grifinória, por pura vontade de mudar-se dali e sentar-se ao lado dele.

O fato é que ela não havia gostado da primeira vez em que foi Grifinória. Porém, não deixaria as coisas assim. Logo que terminou a janta, foi até Alvo Dumbledore.

- Professor? - ela atreveu-se a chegar perto daquela imponente, mas paternal figura assim que terminou sua refeição.

- Sim, minha querida. Srta Evans, não é? - ela concordou com a cabeça e conteve seu muxoxo de impaciência quando viu que ele continuaria a falar – Seja muito bem vinda a Hogwarts. E à Grifinória também. Sabia que eu também fui dessa mesma casa quando estudei aqui?

Ela piscou de espanto. Ele era_ tão_ velhinho que parecia que_ sempre_ havia sido daquele jeito, ficava até difícil imaginá-lo no uniforme da escola. Esse foi o seu único devaneio antes de lembrar-se por que viera até ele – Eu discordo da decisão do Chapéu Seletor, senhor. Não quero ficar nessa casa. Quero ir para a Sonserina – ela disse da forma mais grifinória possível, olhando-o nos olhos e tendo certeza de que seria atendida.

- Oh... – ele ajeitou os seus oclinhos de meia-lua nos olhos, encarando-a docemente – E por que deseja isso?

- Eu quero ficar com o meu amigo – e ela virou-se em direção as mesas do salão, esticando o braço infantil para apontar para Severo Snape em meio a dúzias de meninos e meninas.

Alvo encarou o garoto pálido e magricela antes de voltar sua atenção para aqueles olhos imensamente verdes – Entendo... mas receio que isso não possa ser modificado. Infelizmente, é o Chapéu quem decide, mocinha.

- Mas aquilo é _só_ um _chapéu_ – ela deixou os ombros caírem decepcionados com a resposta, apesar de seu olhar ainda continuar firme – E _eu_ sou uma_ menina_.

- Hn, devo concordar com isso. – ele sorriu com a obviedade da conclusão dela e com o fato de que _qualquer um_ concordaria que uma menina vale mais que um chapéu - Mas a Srta não pensou na possibilidade de ele ter se enganado a respeito do seu colega? Viu como ele demorou para decidir colocá-lo na Sonserina? Acredito que ele estava em dúvida entre Grifinória e Sonserina e o colocou lá apenas porque ele tem parentes sonserinos, pois o seu amigo parece ser filho da Eileen, é idêntico a ela. – os olhos de Lílian brilharam em compreensão e ela balançou a cabeça em um "sim" – Então, ele poderá ser um futuro grifinório. Do tipo autêntico, exatamente como a senhorita, Lílian. Assim, será da mesma casa que ele.

E sua primeira conversa com Alvo foi, como todas as outras, esclarecedora e reconfortante. Porém, não menos dumbledore por ser a primeira – E há mais uma razão para ficar na Grifinória – ele continuou, abaixando o tom para que só ela ouvisse, como se lhe contasse um segredo – As tortas de laranja da sua casa são_ infinitamente_ mais gostosas que as de kiwi da Soserina¹. A senhorita deveria experimentar um pedaço, irá concordar comigo imediatamente.

Ela anuiu e afastou-se, indo até a mesa de sua casa e saboreando a torta. Depois pediria a Severus uma de kiwi e ela tinha _certeza_ de que a de laranja seria mais gostosa. Por alguma estranha razão, confiou inteiramente no diretor, apesar de ser a primeira vez que se falavam.

Logo ela estava seguindo a diretora de sua casa através daquelas inúmeras escadas. Achou_ lindo_ o fato de elas se moverem; gostava de ficar na pontinha delas e apenas saltar para o piso firme quando elas estavam prontas a mover-se de novo, só pelo susto de quase cair². E esse foi o motivo de sua primeira detenção, ainda em seu primeiro dia, quando foi pega fazendo isso por um dos fantasmas e ele correu para contar aquilo para Miverva Macgonagall.

* * *

- Lily! – Severus a chamou quando se dirigia, junto com seus colegas, para a sala de feitiços enquanto ela ia para a aula de poções com a Grifinória – Soube que já pegou uma detenção! – ele sorriu divertido – Ainda estamos no primeiro dia!

Ela não teve tempo de responder por que foi arrastada pela aquela multidão de alunos que seguiam para as masmorras. Apenas devolveu o sorriso e acenou para ele até não vê-lo mais.

* * *

- Meus caros, a aula de hoje será apenas de reconhecimento de materiais. Quero peguem o seu material e as amostras que quiserem no armário da direita e os explorem cuidadosamente, para se acostumarem – o professor levemente gordinho de poções começou a falar, depois de uma pequena apresentação – Vamos, vamos! Ânimo! Tenho certeza que adorarão esse pequeno parque de diversões.

Lílian demorou alguns minutos para se mover, não que não tivesse vontade: o problema é que tinha vontade até demais. Queria montar seu caldeirão, pegar aquele vidro que tinha um pozinho amarelo e sacudi-lo, comer um dos pinhões que estavam sobre a bancada, usar a varinha para ascender o fogo, perguntar aquele menino da Lufa-lufa o que era aquela fumaça verde e brilhante que saia do caldeirão dele, cortar suas raízes de mandrágula, ler as instruções do livro de poções, perguntar ao professor se havia alguma poção que fizesse ela ficar mais alta, adotar um daqueles sapinhos verdes que estavam na bancada como seu bichinho de estimação...

- O que você tem vontade de fazer? - perguntou a menina que estava ao seu lado.

Ela foi sincera e sorriu-lhe amigavelmente, sem timidez. Sentiu que seria grande amiga dela e só depois entendeu o porquê: ela se chamava Alice, e Lílian adorava as histórias do País das Maravilhas.

A aula seguinte foi de vôo e, durante todo o caminho das masmorras até o Campo de Quidditch, Potter e Black a acompanharam indesejavelmente, explicando-lhe entusiasmadamente todas as regras do jogo e dizendo o nome de todos os jogadores que eram fãs.

A sensação de voar foi, depois de dois minutos, levemente decepcionante. Porque, por mais que ela estivesse a cinco metros do chão, não era ela quem voava, e sim a vassoura, apenas, por coincidência, ela estava em cima da vassoura. E ela foi a única menina que a professora não elogiou, porque todas as outras conseguiram, além de erguer-se do chão, controlar livremente a vassoura, algo que ela não havia feito. Bom, ela não se importava porque, pelas descrições de Potter, Quidditch deveria ser a coisa mais chata do mundo.

* * *

A aula mais assustadora foi a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A professora, Fenícia Clairt, era linda e extremamente simpática, mas isso não parecia afetar o modo assustador como as histórias sobre feitiços malignos saiam de sua boca. Lílian pensou que seus sonhos sobre o que havia debaixo de sua cama ou dentro do seu guarda-roupa não chegam nem perto daquilo o que aquela mulher dizia aos alunos. E esse foi um dos principais motivos que a fez prestar excessiva atenção à aula. No final, tinha quase que tatuado em sua mente os contra-feitiços e anulações de segurança.

A hora do intervalo correu tranqüila, logo Severus vinha correndo na sua direção e ela apresentou-lhe a Lufa-lufa Alice Longbotton enquanto ele trazia Andrômeda Black consigo – sim, prima do Black que estava com o James-chato-Potter. Para o seu espanto a moça, além de ter os cachinhos mais lindos que ela já vira, era, também, muito legal e bem diferente do primo.

E assim passou-se a sua primeira vez em Hogwarts, mas rápida do que ela queria, mas o suficiente para merecer um título de "primeira vez".

Em sua inocência, ela nem imaginava o que estava por vir, quantas coisas lhe aconteceriam, tudo o que ela iria perder e as decisões impossíveis que ela iria tomar.

Porém, nada daquilo importava, por enquanto.

Afinal, era uma longa estrada e aquele era apenas o primeiro passo.

* * *

Tá. Eu odiei loucamente esse final. Que fim mais... mais... *vomita*. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Passei dois dias e não consegui sair desse final lixo. Fora isso, gostei e espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Comentem \o\

¹ - Eu espero que tenha ficado subtendido, mas se não ficou... Laranja = vermelho + dourado = Grifinória. Kiwi = verde = Sonserina.

² - Se eu fosse a Hogwarts essa seria uma das primeiras coisas que eu faria, prontoconfesso. Não que isso interesse muito, mas...


End file.
